


One Last Breath

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [4]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Ethan Hunt had to be fast enough. Had to.Day 4:Please Don't Leave
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	One Last Breath

Ethan was running. Nothing else mattered. He just needed to be fast enough. Had to.

His lungs were burning as if they were filled with acid, each breath more painful than the last, more difficult. But it kept him moving, kept him distracted from the searing ache in his legs. But the pain didn’t matter. He just had to be fast enough.

Exactly four minutes and thirty six second ago, Benji had asked for help. 

He had to be fast enough. He’d promised he would.

Ethan ran.

He barged into the decrepit warehouse, his gun in front of him, desperately praying to hear the sound of a fight, gunshots and screams. Anything but silence.

His footsteps echoed through the stillness.

He was there. Benji. 

Ethan felt the last of his breath being ripped from his body. Benji was lying on his back, and he couldn’t see his chest move.

He wanted to beg, or scream. But he couldn’t breathe.

He sank to his knees.

Ethan took Benji’s head into his hands, stroked his soft hair, kissed his cheeks and tasted blood.

He was wearing that deep burgundy shirt they had bought together. Benji’s favorite. Ethan had fastened its buttons as they had kissed, longer than they should have as the dawn rose. His eyes were the same color as they had been when he’d told him he loved him again, because he’d never be tired of saying it. He was as warm as he had been this morning, when he’d woken up in Ethan’s arms.

He looked alive.

A sob wrecked Ethan.

“Please don’t leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as [ threeoaksy ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/threeoaksy) !


End file.
